Hallucinations
by penonsense
Summary: Mimi wants Kinsgley back. Things start going to great lengths when she goes out for a night into town. Warning: A bit out of character.


Songfic for Lina ^.^ Enjoy!

_I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming out loud_

_I'm searching the missing part of my heart_

She had no idea why she was brought here. To this damn club. Her "friends," people who she didn't really want to hang out with anymore, thought it would be good for her to go out and forget about her brother...

They were wrong. She didn't care for Jack, he was out there with that half-breed having the best time in the world. The only reason she was depressed was because of _him._

_You catch me every time I fall_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I just know you tell me lies_

After the failure of a bonding ceremony, Mimi has been going crazy. All she thought about was that man. The person she actually fell in love in. Now this wasn't some of the crazy stalker "love" she had for her brother, this was actual love. She never thought she would admit it but she was fooling herself. She had fallen for the worst person she could think of.

_Can you get to my soul?_

_I'll make you lose the control_

_I'll be your sun in the night_

Kingsley, someone who was only a toy to play with in the beginning, was the idiot she fell for. She was too late to tell him though, after the battle in the glom he had disappeared from her arms but that was when she finally realized... Finally had the guts to say anything. She was so close. So close to tell him how she had felt. She had taken a look around and what she say made her want to kill Jack. He was there with Schuyler, Mimi could see the love they shared for each other in that moment. The fact that Schuyler was allowing Jack to drink blood from her was heart touching. Not heart touching enough for Mimi to forget at all about Kingsley.

_Just come here inside_

_I'm playing with you, I'm falling for you_

Everything afterwords was such a blur to Mimi. She couldn't remember anything that she did. What she did know was that in the month afterwards she was in a depression. All she could think about was their time together in Rio. How for the first time she ran to him to be comforted. That night was one of the best, she could remember how his fingers ran over her and how she had basically been in bliss for the first time in a long time. She remembered how he helped her out in so many occasions. He always tried to protect her in some way and she actually started to appreciate it.

After a while Mimi knew that being sad was not the way to go. So what she did was take her sadness and replaced it with anger. Anger at everyone: her brother, Schuyler, her father, every single person. She used this anger though, her job as Regis required her to be formal and powerful. Not some sad teenager, she changed herself to become what was needed. She then became busy with work, she had found out that it was best to just drown your sorrows in work. And this worked for her, she liked to think it made her life a bit better.

_I can't follow dreams forever_

_Just to see them fall apart_

"Fuck it." She whispered as she threw her head back to gulp down the whiskey. She plastared a smile and made her way to the dancefloor, she danced herself in trying to get enough space to comfortably move her body. She grinned a little at the boy next to her.

She found her new familiar.

She danced closer, wrapping her arms around the guy's shoulders. She didn't care with what she was doing, she needed the blood. She hadn't fed for quite a while and her body was actually starting to feel slugish.

_I'm looking for you, searching love in your eyes_

_This is my life_

_I'm chasing a dream that fade away in the night_

In her dancing she caught glimpses of him. Everytime she swirled or everytime she looked up she saw him leaning against the wall giving her the cocky grin that she loved. She would stare back for a couple of moments before resuming to dance again. She then couldn't take it anymore. She had to get close to him. She said her goodbye to the red blood and made her way past the crowed to get to him. She swayed a little before she came to him, she had bent forwards to give a small embrace but when she looked he wasn't there. He was by the stairs leading to the outside world. She stumbled ahead and tried to run up the stairs after the ever moving Kingsley.

She was stopped by her high school friend. "Mimi?" She looked at the blonde with worried eyes.

"Wha-?"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have to catch him." Mimi frantically answered as she rushed ahead. She couldn't hear the cries coming towards her.

She ran after the Kingsley, cold and frustrated she pushed past people as she rushed afterwards. She had no clue where she was going but everything looked familiar, like everything was a big dream to her. She ran and ran. When she finally couldn't see him anymore Mimi looked at her surroundings and found herself at Duschene. She breathed heavily as she took a seat on the front steps, even though she was a much more athletic girl than she looked like she was both physically and mentally exhausted. She layed on one of the steps relaxing against the cool hard cement.

Mimi couldn't hold it in anymore. She was tired of saving her feelings and started to sob.

Now, if the old Mimi the Mimi that was over in head over heels in love with Jack, she would have made herself stop and just get back up to party again. But she wasn't that Mimi anymore. She been through too much in her cycle's life and she just couldn't anymore.

_I start to miss your smile_

_Your voice is all I hear_

_I'm chasing hollow eyes_

_Show me, I'm wrong tonight_

On the walk home she made herself a promise. A promise to actually find out what happened to her Kingsley. She wouldn't be satisfied with only knowing that he was gone. She wanted to know what actually happened and then she could finally move on. There was no such thing as living in the dark for her anymore.

There was no more chasing after hallucinations for her.

_This is my life_

_I'm looking for you, searching love in your eyes_

_This is my life_

_I'm chasing a dream that fade away in the night_

((A/N: My first request fanfic. This was for Lina who was so happy to learn I would do it. :) Hoped you liked it!

Song used is Edward Maya: This is my Life))

((Disclaimer: I own nothing.))


End file.
